Pokemon: Hunter Version
by Jay Navi
Summary: (First!) Gon and Killua go on a Pokémon Journey. Mainly follows the plot of the games, but has elements of the manga in it (i.e more involvment of the trainers). Characters from Pokémon will be replaced by Hunter X Hunter characters. Rated "T" for violence, swearing and possibly mild disturbing scenes. For the Hunter X Hunter forum "Stories Galore".
1. Warning - Prologue

Pokémon: Hunter Version

A Word of Warning

The story you're about to read is true. While the author of the story did not experience the events that transpired, a source known only to the author confirms its truth. It is a transcript of an audio recording. Fighting between the two speakers has been kept to a minimum in this transcript. It may be hard to believe that the two did the things they claim, however the author would like to state the trueness of the story. The final judgement, of course, is yours alone.

==-==-==-==-x==-==-==-==-==-==-x==-==-==-==-==-x==-==-==-==x==-==-==  
A/N: Hello, everyone. And welcome to my new story. While I can't bring my self to work on "Killua's World" (because I can't write Killua without Gon right now), I've got this because it involves both Killua and Gon. So, you may notice that this isn't a regular story and I'd just like to point some things out. If I use parentheses (-these-), then Gon is talking away from the recorder. If I use brackets [-these-] then Killua is talking away from the recorder. Yes, both Gon and Killua are narrating here. If I use either parentheses or brackets as doubles, then it's an action either Gon or Killua took that the recorder picked up. Because it's only audio, there are things that the recorder wouldn't pick up (i.e tapping on a shoulder and head movements) so those things aren't mentioned. Also, if you have any suggestions for a title, then let me know either via review or in the "Stories Galore" forum thread "Discussion: Fanfiction". One last thing to mention: the "humour" genre comes solely from the "discussions" Gon and Killua have away from the recorder. I'll try and get chapters out for this at a steady pace, so enjoy reading!  
==-==-==-==-x==-==-==-==-==-==-x==-==-==-==-==-x==-==-==-==x==-==-==

Prologue And Introductions

Hello everybody! [Gon, you don't have to wave. Nobody can see you.] (Eh? Really? Why not?) ['Why not?' We're recording this audio-only, remember?] (Oh, right. Ahem.) Hello everybody! My name is Gon Freecss and I'm a Pokémon Trainer! With me is my best friend, Killua Zoldyck! He's also a Pokémon Trainer and he's really good at it, too! [Cut it out Gon, you're embarrassing me!] (But it's true!) [Just get on with it.] We're going to tell you about our adventure. It's filled with danger and mystery. It even involves a criminal organization known as Team Rocket! And- [[grabs the recorder]] (Hey, Killua! Give it back!)

Yo, Killua here. (Killua~) Anyway, let me tell you what my old man told me about Pokémon and the world they live in. (Killua~ I wanted to talk to them!) [Would you shut up, Gon?] (Killua~ you're mean!) Anyway, Pokémon are creatures that have special powers. People use them for all kinds of different things. Some keep them for pets, others use them for everyday chores. But most people use them for battle! In battles, the people who use them are called "trainers". (That's us! Uh…. Right, Killua?) [Ugh, why are we friends again? Don't answer.] Trainers use battles to grow closer to their Pokémon and the more they battle, the closer they get.

Of course, there are some trainers who just want power. They only train their Pokémon so they get recognition and fame. (Isn't that what you want, Killua?) [Idiot!] [[hits Gon]] (Ow!) [That kind of life would be boring.] Anyway, there are other trainers who use their Pokémon to commit crimes. My old man said that's what Team Rocket does. They also steal Pokémon and use them for their crimes. ((steals the recorder back)) [Hey! What are you doing? Give that back!] (No way! It's my turn now!) [Fine. Have your stupid turn. I'm gonna go sit and read.]

(Yay!) Gon again, everyone! Anyway, where were we? (Killua~! Where were we?) [Idiot.] (Come on, Killua! Stop being so mean!) [Argh. You're so annoying.] (Where were we, Killua? I really don't know!) [I just told them about Pokémon, so you get to tell them about the world. Now leave me alone!] (Thank you~!) OK! So, about the world. Um… Well, it's big and there's lots of trees and- [Stop fooling around, Gon! We only have a limited amount of recordable space on there!] (Oh, right. Sorry.) Well, I wasn't kidding when I said that the world was big.

The world has many different things in it: forests, mountains, lakes and cities. Many different Pokémon live in these areas. They sometimes move around to find different areas. Though, most Pokémon tend to stay in one place. Especially the Pokémon that live in the cities. (Huh?) [Yoink!] (Hey! I thought you were gonna read!) [I couldn't concentrate with the constant annoying sound coming from this direction] (I didn't hear anything. All I heard was my voice.) [Mm-hm.] (What do you- Hey! That's not very nice, Killua!) [Oh, boo-hoo. Go cry in the corner, why don't you?] (Fine.) [Ow! That was my foot, you idiot!] (Oh, really? If you can tell, I guess I didn't step on it hard enough then!) [Ow! Just get outta here, would ya? Go do something productive like, count how many PokéBalls you have.]

[God!] Anyway, sorry about that. I just got sick of hearing Gon talk. So annoying. (I heard that! And I'm not annoying! You're the annoying…person…one!) [Oh, nice come back, Gon.] Anyway, I'm gonna tell you another thing I heard from my old man. It's about a guy named Red. There are some people who say he was this really awesome Pokémon trainer and he took down Team Rocket many years ago. Others say there wasn't anybody named Red and there wasn't any team Rocket. I thought it was only a fairy tale, too, at first. (I thought it was true.) [You believe everything you hear!] (No I don't!) [Oh yeah? Hey, Gon, you've got a Caterpie on your boot.] (Ah! Get it off! Get it off!)

[[laughs]] (That wasn't a very nice thing to say, Killua!) [Why? It proved my point.] (Why are you so mean to me?) [That doesn't matter right now.] There are other legends that say somebody named Blue took on Team Rocket as well. People who believe that legend say that he took down Team Rocket. But most people believe that Red and Blue teamed up to take down Team Rocket. Then they had to face each other at the Indigo Plateau, the League of Champions for Pokémon trainers.

Nobody knows if they were real or, if they were, where they are now. Nobody knows what they did after the Indigo Plateau. Some people say that Red wandered through the world and studied the way people battle, eventually inventing his own unique way based on the ways he's seen. They say that Red was the strongest trainer there was. (But now it's you! Right, Killua?) [Stop saying such embarrassing things!] (Eh? Why are you blushing?) [Just… shut up and let me finish, okay?]

People who followed Blue's tales say that after the Indigo Plateau, he trained really hard and became a Gym Leader. Gym Leaders are, like, the top-ranked trainers. You have to beat them in order to get badges. If you beat all of the Gym Leaders and get their badges, then you can go to the Indigo Plateau. (Hey, Killua!) [What?] ((grabs the recorder)) (Mine!) [Wha-Hey!]

Enough of Killua's stories. Now it's my turn to tell you our story. Now, the story actually begins on my tenth birthday, but I need to start five years before that, when I had just moved to Pallet Town with my Aunt, Mito. I had just finished unpacking when Aunt Mito told me to go meet the neighbors. I got my first real look at my new town when I stepped outside. There weren't that many buildings around and it was surrounded by a forest. As I walked around town, I noticed a path leading into the forest. It seemed to be the only way out of town.

The first house I went to was really big. It was the second biggest building in town! [What do you mean "second biggest"?] The biggest was the lab down the road. [That's BS, Gon! That puny lab wasn't bigger than-] (Killua, I'm trying to tell a story! Could you keep quiet, please?) Anyway, when I knocked on the door, a boy I figured was about my age answered. I had a feeling we would become good friends. I introduced myself and he slammed the door in my face! [Ha! Yeah, that was priceless.] He opened the door shortly after and introduced himself. I asked him if he wanted to play and he agreed. [More like "forced".] (But we had fun, didn't we?) [I guess so. Now, hurry up and start the actual story. We don't have a whole lot of time.] (OK.)


	2. Chapter 1: Beginning the Journey

Chapter 1: Beginning the Journey

[Huh?] [Aw, shit.] [Oi, Gon!] (Yeah?) [You left the recorder on!] (Eh? I did? Sorry!) [Whaddya mean 'sorry'? We only have a limited space on here!] (I know! I know! Listen, I'm almost done in here! Could you talk for a bit?) [Eh? But I thought you wanted the first go at telling the story] (Please, Killua?) [Alright, alright. But, you better hurry up or else I'll tell the whole thing.] (You wouldn't!)

Yo! Uh… Since Gon is um… busy at the moment, I guess I'll start off. Let's see… I guess I should start on Gon's tenth birthday. The morning was like any other, we'd meet up outside after breakfast and then we'd run around town playing games. The games we normally played involved throwing rocks at a Beedrill nest hanging on one of the branches of one of the trees that were a bit deeper into the forest, but still clearly visible. We wanted to see if any of the rocks hit it, but they normally didn't. Boy, how surprised were we when Gon's first rock that day actually hit it and the whole swarm chased after us! We jumped into the water at the edge of town to get the swarm off us.

After that, our clothes were all wet. Gon looked at me with that stupid grin of his and I hit him on the head. I climbed out of the water and walked towards my house. I stopped after a few steps, sighed, and turned back. I offered Gon a hand out of the water. He looked up at me, a little surprised, and I looked away, a little red.

"Why-" he began.

"I figured since it's your birthday," I interrupted, "I'd help you out a bit."

He grabbed my hand and I pulled him up. I scolded him by saying we didn't actually _want_ to hit the nest. He just apologized. His Aunt called him for lunch and he asked if I wanted to eat at his house. I told him I'd have to run it by my dad first. I raced him home.

"Hey, dad," I said once I was inside my house, "could I eat lunch at Gon's today?"

"At Gon's?" Dad asked, "I don't see why-" he noticed my wet clothes, "Why… Why are your clothes all wet?"

"Gon," I said simply, "He… uh… Pulled me into the water."

I lied. My dad didn't really like us throwing rocks into the forest. So, if I had told him Gon had hit the Beedrill nest, I doubt he would have let me hang out with him again. I saw my dad raise a sceptical eyebrow and I expanded on my lie. I told my dad that we had been running along the shoreline and that Gon had jumped in.

"He wanted me to jump in, too," I continued, "but I wouldn't. He then wanted help out and when I gave him my hand, he pulled me in!"

My dad laughed, apparently believing the lie, and said, "You're too trusting, son. Alright, I suppose if you really want to eat over at Gon's, you can. But go get changed, first. You wouldn't want to get Mito's floor all wet, now would you?"

I thanked him, offering to hug him, but he just told me to get changed. I ran upstairs, grabbing a towel on the way to my room, and searched through my clothes. I found an outfit that would rival Gon's in outrageousness and put it on, after drying myself off. As I ran back downstairs, I put the towel into the laundry shoot that's across the hall from my room. I was just about to open the door when my dad stopped me.

"It's Gon's tenth birthday today, is it not?" He asked.

"Yeah," I said urging him to get to the point.

"I have an idea for what you two could do for the afternoon."

"What?"

"Why don't you take Gon and see Professor Netero?"

"Oak?" I asked, "Are you serious!?"

"Yes, Kill" he always used my nickname when he was serious, "I am. You're both at the age where you can get a Trainer's license so you should do it."

"Fine," I said exasperated, "I'll mention it to Gon."

I opened the door and left. It wasn't a very long walk to Gon's, but it sure seemed that way while I was thinking. I thought about why my dad would suggest we get our Trainer's licenses this soon. I thought about what Gon would think if we actually did get our Trainer's licenses. He'd never been away from his Aunt before, as far as I could tell, and getting a Trainer's license would mean that he'd have to leave her. I was just about to knock when the door opened. Gon was standing there wearing an outfit that made mine look normal by comparison.

"Killua!" He said, "I was just about to come get you."

"Come get me?" I repeated, "Why?"

"So we can eat, of course!"

He grabbed my arm and pulled me inside, closing the door behind me. He dragged me to the dining room and pulled out a chair for me. I told him he didn't need to do that, but he insisted that I sit. I sat on the chair and he pushed it in. He then pulled up a chair close to me. His Aunt came into the room with a big plate full of sandwiches.

"Oh, hello, Killua," she said with a smile, "I heard that you two had a pretty eventful morning."

"Whatever you heard, Ms. Freecss," I said, "it wasn't as exciting. Gon most likely over exaggerated everything."

"I do not over exaggerate everything, Killua!"

"It means that you tell everything bigger than what actually happened, you idiot!"

Gon paused. "Oh."

Gon's Aunt just laughed as she set the plate in front of us. She told us to enjoy as she walked away. I picked up a sandwich and started eating when I looked over at Gon, who had two sandwiches, one in each hand. I saw him taking a bite of one and then a bite of the other and I had a sudden urge to pick up another sandwich and eat it at the same time as the one I already had, just to one-up Gon. Gon saw me do that and he picked up two more sandwiches and started eating two sandwiches per hand. Pretty soon, I was at the point of putting one whole sandwich in my mouth and Gon was putting two whole sandwiches in his mouth.

Soon, we had finished all of them. All of them except one, that is. We touched it at the same time and picked it up at the same time. We both argued that we each had touched it first. Gon suggested that we have a little competition to see who gets the last sandwich.

"Alright," I said, "Let's see who can skip a rock the farthest over the water!"

"You're on, Killua!"

We left the table and ran outside to the edge of the water. We searched the banks for one rock each that would get us the victory. Gon found a rock that was bumpy and round, while my rock was smooth and flat. I let Gon go first, since it was his birthday. He threw the rock and it went pretty far before skipping a few times until it sank. I thought that mine would win for sure so I threw it and it skipped only twice.

"Yay!" Gon cheered.

He started running back to his house while I just walked. I was in disbelief that I had lost. My rock was the smoothest I could find and smooth rocks were supposed to be the best at skipping on the water. I felt a hand on my arm and looked up, putting all other thoughts aside. Gon started pulling on my arm as if he was urging me to go faster. It was bad enough that I had lost the sandwich to him, but to have to watch him _eat_ it? I could have sworn this kid's only purpose in life was to torture me. Then I remembered what I had promised my dad.

"Oi, Gon," I said.

"Yeah?"

"A little later, why don't we head over to the lab and see Oa- I mean, Netero?"

"Huh?" He asked, "Why?"

"Well," I started, "When someone turns ten in this town, they can qualify to get a Pokémon Trainer's license and get their very first Pokémon."

"Ooh," Gon said excited, "That sounds fun!"

"Yeah," I said, "but, the thing is, once you have a Trainer's license, you need to leave town and see if you can beat the eight Gyms in the Pokémon league."

"Oh," Gon said a little disheartened at the thought of leaving town, "Are you gonna do it, Killua?"

"Well, I had planned on it-" I began.

"Then I'll do it, too!" Gon said.

"What?" I asked, "But what about your aunt?"

"I'm sure she'd understand if we explained it to her," Gon said, "Now, come on! I've got a sandwich to eat!"

He dragged me back to his house. I had to take double steps just to keep up with his pace. Gon opened the door to his house and dragged me into the dining room again. However, instead of seeing a lone sandwich sitting on a plate on the table, we saw Gon's Aunt sitting on a chair on the opposite side of where we were just at, eating the sandwich Gon had won. Gon looked like he was about to break out in tears.

"Aunt Mito," he whined, "that was _my_ sandwich!"

"Oh," she said, "I'm sorry, Gon. I thought that you two had gone out to play some more, so I decided not to let this sandwich go to waste. I didn't know you would be back so soon. Otherwise I would have left it."

Gon hung his head. I didn't really know what to do so I just patted him on the back saying things like 'it's okay' and 'cheer up, it's only a sandwich'. That last one got a glare from Gon so I put my hands up defensively and apologized. I then reminded Gon to ask his aunt about what we were talking about earlier. He snapped out of his slump.

"Oh, right," he said, "Aunt Mito, how would you feel if I tried out for a Pokémon Trainer's license?"

Gon's Aunt seemed a bit surprised at the question, but sighed and said, "I knew this would come up one day. I've heard that at ten years old, kids can get a Trainer's license. Too me, it seems too young to send your children out into the world on their own with wild beasts. I mean, what if they get lost or hurt? Who's going to know?"

"Aunt Mito…" Gon said impatiently.

"Oh, right, sorry," she said, "Anyway, I guess as long as it's what you want to do, then I'll be happy with it."

"Yay!" Gon exclaimed, running around the table to hug his Aunt, "And don't worry. I won't get lost or hurt! I'll have my Pokémon and Killua with me!"

"Huh?" I said, "What?"

Gon ran back around the table and grabbed my arm saying, "Come on, Killua! Let's go get our Trainer's licenses!"

He dragged me again and I protested the whole way out the door. He let go once we were outside. I was going to yell at him, but I saw him sigh. I wanted to ask him what was wrong, but he just smiled at me again and said we should go. I agreed and we walked to the lab.

The lab was pretty big, I'll admit, but only on the outside! Compared to my house, it was nothing! Anyway, we walked in and we were greeted by one of Netero's assistants. He said that Netero wasn't in the lab at the moment and that we should come back later. I was a little annoyed at that, but I didn't let Gon see it. So, we walked back outside.

"Geeze," I said, "Now what'll we do?"

"Well," Gon said, "Why don't we try going into the forest?"

"EH?! Are you nuts!?"

"Why?"

"There's no way we'd make it one step in the forest without a Pokémon!" I said, "And to get a Pokémon, we need Trainer's licenses!"

"How do you know," Gon said, "we wouldn't make it one step? Have you even tried?"

"Well, no," I admitted, "But-"

"Come on, Killua," Gon cut me off, "Let's go explore and we'll make it back before we get too far."

"Well…" I hesitated and saw Gon looking at me with desperate eyes, "Oh, alright!"

Gon once again donned an excited face. I didn't know what it was, but I just couldn't say no whenever he gave me that face. It was like, whenever I saw that face, all my willpower just drained away. Gon kept running ahead and then back to hurry me along, as I was walking at a casual pace. We both stopped at the patch of grass that had grown at the entrance to the forest.

"Alright," Gon said, "Let's step together."

I nodded. "On the count of three."

"One…"

"Two…"

"THREE!" We said at the same time.

"STOP RIGHT THERE!"


	3. Chapter 2: The Start of a New Adventure

Chapter 2: The Start of a New Adventure

"Let's step together," Gon said.

I nodded. "On the count of three."

"One…"

"Two…"

"THREE!" We said at the same time.

"STOP RIGHT THERE!"

A voice from behind us boomed as we were about to step on the grass. It made us lose balance and we almost fell. Luckily, though, we regained our balance before that. I turned around, ready to yell at whoever it was that had stopped us. I didn't get a chance to at first because an old man with a long white beard was laughing.

"What the hell, old man!?" I shouted.

"Come now, young Zoldyck," the old man said, "I just saved your life."

"Eh?"

"You see," the old man explained, "there are wild Pokémon that live in the tall grass. If they sense that their territory is being invaded, they will attack whoever it is that invades: Pokémon or human."

"What does that mean?" Gon asked, annoyed, though not as annoyed as I was.

"Why don't I just show you, instead?" The old man answered.

He stepped into the tall grass and immediately, two wild Pokémon jumped out at him. One was a brown and white dog-like Pokémon and the other was a yellow rat-looking one with black stripes around it. The old man reached into his lab coat and pulled out two small round objects. He pushed the center button on one and it grew bigger.

He threw it and it hit the dog. Instantly, the dog turned into a red light and got sucked inside the object. It shook once… twice… three times until it stopped with a ding. He did the same thing with the other object, except he threw it at the rat. Once the rat was hit, it disappeared inside the object in a red light. The second object shook once… twice… three times again before it stopped with a ding.

The old man walked over to the objects and picked them up, one at a time, and pushed the center button again. He put the objects back into his lab coat and headed back out of the grass. Before either Gon or I had a chance to question what he had just done, he told us to follow him. I was a bit reluctant to go, but when I saw Gon step, I followed. I didn't want Gon alone with this crazy old man.

He led us back to the Pokémon lab. The assistant that we had met earlier was working on other things, but when the old man greeted him, he stopped from his work for a second to greet back. The old man did that with all of the workers there. He walked to the very back of the lab. I noticed a table with three of those round objects on them. I was going to ask, but the old man spoke up before I could.

"So, boys," he said, "If you were planning on going into the tall grass, that must mean you're ready for adventure."

"And what's it to if we are," I asked, "old man."

"Killua!" Gon hit my arm.

"Ow! What?"

"Don't be so rude!"

"Old man…" The old man in front of us was shocked to hear that term, but it sounded like he was thinking on it. "Oh, that's right. We haven't been properly introduced, yet. Ohohohohohohoho, how silly of me. I'm Professor Isaac Netero, head of the Kanto Pokémon Laboratories. I live in Pallet Town, too."

"If that's true," I asked, "then how come we never see you?"

"Well," he said, "I see you're bright, as always, young Killua. Ohohohohohoho. I'm only home on occasion, and even then I am cooped up in my lab. However, when I find the time, I spend most of it travelling around the region, looking for new Pokémon and studying their behaviors. However, I feel I am getting too old for that stuff now." He put his hands behind his back and pushed his body forward. "I was thinking it was time to retire from my travels. However, I knew I couldn't just leave the Pokémon because they develop new behaviors every day. So, I remembered two young and able bodies back home that could take over my work."

"Eh?" I said, "You're referring to us? What makes you think we want to? Right, Gon?"

I looked over to Gon, who was as deep in thought as Gon could get. That is to say, not that deep. (Eh? Are you talking bad about me, Killua?) [What? No! I'd never do that!] (Okay. Sorry I interrupted you.) Anyway, Gon was actually thinking about taking the old man up on his offer. I had to call his name a few times to get him to snap out of his thoughts. He looked up at me and asked me what I wanted.

"Were you actually thinking about taking this old geezer up on his offer?" I asked.

"Well…" Gon trailed off.

I hit him on the head and said, "Idiot! We don't have time to do that! We need to get our Trainer's licenses and take the Gym Challenge."

"You can still do that," the old man said.

"Eh?" I looked at him.

"If you decide to take my place in doing research," he said, "I'll give you your Trainer's licenses and two Pokémon each. Plus, you will get to test out this new device I've been working on." He held up a red rectangle-thing and continued, "I call it a Pokédex. It automatically records the data of any Pokémon you see. So, you will still have time to do the Gym Challenge if you do this for me."

I was still a bit hesitant to do it. His offer of two Pokémon did sound good, but I still wasn't sure. When he explained about his 'Pokédex' thing, I was more interested. It seemed kind of like a new video game that I would get to play first. I looked over to Gon who was looking at me with pleading eyes.

I sighed and said, "Alright, old man. We'll do it."

"Yay!" Gon said as he put his arms around my neck.

I blushed a bit and pushed him off. The old man let us choose one Pokémon from the table. Apparently, the Pokémon in the round objects on the table were the only ones of their kind. He let us decide amongst ourselves who would choose first. Gon wanted to do rock-paper-scissors for it but I didn't see the point.

"It's your birthday, Gon," I said, "You choose first. Besides, I'd lose to you anyway."

"Thanks, Killua!" He said. He walked over to the table and said, "There are symbols on these: A leaf, a tear drop and a fire. What do they mean?"

"Those are the types," the old man explained, "Each Pokémon has a different 'type' to it. These 'types' determine the moves it learns. Certain types are also stronger against others. The types are marked by these symbols. The leaf means that it is a Grass-type, the tear drop means it's a Water-type and the fire means it's, well, a Fire-type. So, Gon, which type will you choose? One that fits your personality? Or one that isn't like you at all?"

"Um…" Gon said as his hand hovered over the three different types, "I think I'll go with this one!" He picked up the object on the far right.

"Aha," the old man said, "The Fire-type, Charmander. You know, Fire-types are strong willed. They are easy to get along with and will stick up for anybody that needs their help. I think it is a perfect match for you. Killua," he turned to me, "it is your turn to choose."

I walked over to the table as Gon walked back to where we were standing. I only had two options so I thought it wouldn't be that hard. However, as my hand went to grab the first one, the one on the left, I stopped and thought. The old man had said that certain types were strong against others. Gon had chosen a Fire-type and I knew that water put out fire.

"I'll take this one," I said as my hand moved to the right one and picked it up.

"Oho," the old man said, "So you chose the Water-type, Squirtle. Water-types are very difficult. They are masters of deception, but have a strong sense of justice. Once they find something they want, they never let go of it. A very interesting choice, indeed."

"Eh?" I said, "What do you mean by 'masters of deception'?"

"I don't think that is my place to tell," he said.

I was going to ask more but his computer beeped. He excused himself from us and went into another room. I asked Gon, once the old man was gone, if he wanted to have a battle. Gon immediately accepted my challenge, but one of the assistants stopped us. He told us never to release our Pokémon indoors, except when we're in official Pokémon League Gyms. We were a bit upset, though I didn't show it.

"That's a stupid rule," I said, "What if somebody challenges us when we're inside?"

"Anybody with a Pokémon knows," the assistant said, "that you never battle indoors."

The old man came out of the next room and said, "I'm sorry, boys, but I need to leave for a bit. A package I ordered just arrived and it's urgent."

We heard one of the assistants lose their balance and fall from a bookshelf. We ran over to see if he was okay, only to find that he had been buried in books. I looked up to the bookshelf and saw that there were three rows of books missing. I had to wonder what the assistant was doing to make three whole rows fall with him. He sat up and groaned, complaining about his head.

"Are you alright?" The other assistant asked.

"Yeah," the one that fell said, "I'll be fine." He then looked at the books on the floor surrounding him. "Ah! I'm sorry, Professor! All of your books fell. I guess it's my fault for reaching for something higher than where I was standing. I'm really sorry!"

"Ohohohohoho," the old man laughed, "That's quite alright, Kao. I'll help you put them back. I know exactly where each book was."

"But what about your package, Professor?" The other assistant asked.

"I'll just have somebody else go pick it up," the old man reassured, "It's no big deal."

"Right," the assistant said, "I'll go right away."

The old man grabbed his arm and said, "No, I'll need your help, too, Keo."

"Then who…?" Keo trailed off.

The old man looked at Gon and then at me. I wanted to protest, but Gon accepted the task before I could. I still wanted to protest, but the old man spoke before I got a word out. He explained that the package was just in the next town, at the Shop. He said that we should just follow Route 1 and we would be there 'in no time at all'. [The lying bastard.]

Gon and I walked out of the lab and to the tall grass at the entrance of town. The whole way, I complained to him about how he dragged me into something that I didn't want to do. He laughed saying he knew I was going to do it anyway. I asked him how he was so sure. His response was simple.

"Because, Killua," he said, "You just can't say 'no' to anybody."

"Eh? You think?" I asked.

"Well, when I asked if you wanted to be my friend, you didn't say 'no'."

"That's because you practically forced it on me," I said, "So I had no choice."

"Then what about all the times I asked you to play with me?"

"Again, you were the driving force behind that."

"So…" he looked down at his feet, "Do you not like hanging out with me, then?"

I didn't know what to say for a few seconds. I had never really thought about whether I liked hanging out with Gon or not. I mean, sure, he was annoying at times and he was much too childish for his age, but did I like all the times we were together? I thought about all the things we did: throwing rocks at Beedrill nests, skipping rocks against the water, and all the wrestling we did. However, the one thing that I thought of most, was all the times we had laughed together.

I hit him on the head and said, "Idiot. Of course I like hanging out with you."

He looked at me, smiling, and said, "Thanks, Killua. I'm glad you're my friend."

I looked away, a little red, and said, "Cut it out, Gon, that's embarrassing."

Gon laughed. It took me a second to realize that we were already on Route 1. I looked around and noticed that it didn't look all that impressive. There was a lot of grass and a lot of trees. Not many people were around, either. At least, from what I could see. I was still looking around when I bumped into something. It was a ledge that was just out of my reach. I looked back to see if I had strayed from the path, but I hadn't.

"What the hell?" I exclaimed, "Who the hell makes a path that leads to a ledge? Gon, let me climb on your shoulders."

"Umm…" Gon said, "maybe we should go around. We don't want to get in trouble."

"Trouble?" I repeated, "Why the hell would we get in trouble for climbing a ledge? Who's going to get us in trouble?"

"I don't know," Gon said.

I glared at Gon and said, "You don't think we'll actually get in trouble do you?"

"No," Gon admitted.

"Then why would you-?" I got cut off.

"I'm more worried about my shoulders," Gon said.

"Eh?"

"If you climb on my shoulder's you might hurt them."

I hit him on the head. "Idiot!"

I grabbed him and pushed him up against the ledge. Since he wasn't really cooperative, I had to position him so he was centered. I pushed him down so he was crouching. I stepped on his shoulders and told him to stand up. As he stood, I became level with the ledge and I stepped on to the path.

"Killua," Gon said.

I leaned over and said, "Yes? Can I help you?"

"Lift me up!" Gon demanded.

"I'm sorry, didn't you want to go around?"

Gon crossed his arms and looked at me with his 'I'm mad' face. I gave in after a few seconds of laughing. I reached my arms over and grabbed Gon's arms. I then pulled my body back and lifted him so his hands were level with the ledge. I told him to grab onto the ledge and let him go. As Gon climbed the ledge, I rolled over, breathing heavily. After a few seconds of resting, we followed the path some more.

"Hey!"

A voice called to us from behind. We turned around to see a man running towards us. We didn't recognize him, so he wasn't from Pallet Town. He wore a green shit and a pink apron. He caught up to us and bent over, catching his breath. We waited for him to speak, though we couldn't help looking at each other with questioning looks.

Once he caught his breath, he said, "I noticed that you didn't come the normal way."

"The normal way?" I asked.

"There's a break in the ledge just over there," he said, pointing, "Most trainers that come this way come through there. But, anyway, have you boys heard of the Poké Mart?" We shook our heads. "It's a shop where you can buy items for your Pokémon. Like this new Potion." He held up a spray bottle with a pink liquid in it. "This is one of the healing items you can buy at the Poké Mart. If your Pokémon is injured in a Battle, then all you do is spray it on the Pokémon and the injury gets healed. It only works on minor injuries, though. Tell you what, how about I give you two a free sample?"

He handed us each a spray bottle filled with the pink liquid and some pouches he called 'refills'. He told us that the Poké Mart sold other items, as well, and suggested we check it out sometime. He then wished us luck with out journey and left. Gon and I just looked at each other, again, with questioning glances. We shrugged our shoulders and put our 'Potions' in our backpacks and continued on the Route.

As we followed the path, we- or I, rather- ran into another ledge. After cussing at it, I once again used Gon's shoulders to get up. After lifting him up, we continued to follow the path. We went up some stairs and shortly found that the path once again ends, except this time at a tree. After examining the tree, I determined it safe for us to climb.

"Killua," Gon complained, "Why can't we just go around?"

"Because," I answered, "it was your idea for us to get this stupid package for Oak."

"But even if we weren't getting the package," Gon countered, "we still would have to come this way. And 'Oak'? What does that mean?"

"It uh… it doesn't mean anything, Gon," I said, "Just, uh, just forget I ever said that. Now, let's just climb."

After climbing the tree, I got a good look at the Route. I noticed there were a couple ledges to the far side, with no path, that led to a building of some sort. On the closer side, the path got cut off by a couple ledges that led to the same building. I decided to stop with the path all together, since it seemed like the faster way. I told Gon about my decision and he complained about his shoulders.

"Oh, don't be such a baby, Gon," I said, "Your shoulders should be fine."

I climbed down the other side of the tree as Gon was climbing up. I waited for him to climb down before moving ahead to the far side. When we reached the first ledge, I climbed on Gon's shoulders again and lifted him up afterwards. After climbing the stairs that led to the second ledge, Gon sat down on the ground, as if to protest. His strike didn't last long as I immediately lifted him up and did the same thing I had done before, at the first ledge. I pulled him up to the ledge and he made me promise we would go around next time.

About an hour after we had entered Route 1, we made it to the building at the end. There was a man standing behind a desk, wearing a blue uniform and hat, who greeted us. He told us that he was a member of Kanto's Police Department that was stationed in the building. He also said that the city beyond the sliding doors was called Viridian City and that it was a very popular tourist place. So, we walked through the doors and into Viridian City.

(I'm back, Killua!) [Oh, it's about time.] (So, how far did you get?) [Viridian City. The first time.] (Oh! I wanna tell what's next. Can I?) [Yeah. Sure.]

==-==-==-==-==-==-==-==-==-==-==  
A/N: Aw, no battles yet. Next chapter, though, there will be some battles. So, look forward to that!  
==-==-==-==-==-==-==-==-==-==-==


	4. Chapter 3: The First Battle

==-==-==-==-==-==-==-==  
A/N: Hello, everyone. This chapter took way longer than I had originally hoped. Part of it being when I had made a poll to help me choose a Pokémon, only a handful of people voted so I had to reach out to others for help and that meant extending the poll. Another part of it is because I have a new niece, just born on Sunday, so I had to help watch my nephews for a little bit. Now, I know you all want to say "congratulations", but I ask that you don't. You just thinking it is enough congratulations for me. So, thank you.  
==-==-==-==-==-==-==-==

Chapter 3: The First Battle

Hello, everybody! It's Gon! I'm gonna tell you about Viridian City! It was a huge city, at least, it seemed huge to me because I'd never been outside of Pallet Town before. When Killua and I walked in, we saw a crowd up the road. We decided to check it out and as soon as we got up there, the crowd started to move away saying things like, 'He's done it again' and 'That poor child'. When the crowd was gone, we saw an old man laying in the middle of the road.

"Grandpa!" A boy just younger than me was standing by the old man, "Grandpa, get up already! You do this every time! God, this is so embarrassing!"

"What's wrong?" I asked the boy.

"Nothing you need to concern yourself with," the boy shot back, "Go away!"

I stepped back with my hands up. Killua was going to step forward, probably to hit the boy on the head, but I held him back. He looked at me questioning why I stopped him. I told him the boy was right and that we had something to do. I led him back down the road and to a building with a blue roof that said 'Mart'. When we walked in, we were greeted by a man behind a counter.

"I haven't seen your faces around here before," the man said, "My name is Joe. I'm the owner of the Viridian City Poké Mart."

"Hello, Joe," I said, "It's very nice to meet you."

Joe studied us, curiously. He then got out from behind the counter to look at us closely. It was a little uncomfortable, being stared at so closely by somebody we just met. It felt like he had his eyes on us for a few minutes. I was worried Killua would do something drastic, like poke his eyes. [I was thinking about it! That guy creeped me out when he did that!] (Killua! Be quiet!) [Sorry! Sorry!]

"I take it you tow are new Trainers, am I right?" Joe asked. We nodded and he stood up straight and continued, "Well, I'm gonna offer you a one-time offer! Today only, you can have anything in the store 50% off the regular price! Plus, I'll give you each a free Poké Ball!"

Killua and I looked at each other, then back at Joe. "Poké Ball?" We asked at the same time.

Joe had a puzzled look on his face. He said, "Don't tell me you boys don't know what a Poké Ball is."

We shook our heads. He told us to follow him as he walked to an isle of items. There was a section of those round objects we picked from the table at Professor Netero's lab. Joe picked one of them up and pressed the center button, making it grow. He held it out at us.

"This," he said, "is a Poké Ball. It's a special tool Trainers use to catch Pokémon. There are different kinds of Poké Balls available, but unfortunately, we only carry the basic kind. Here, you can have this one." He gave the one in his hand to Killua and continued, "Just press the button in the center to make it smaller, so it's easier to carry on your waist. And you can have this one." He picked up another Poké Ball and gave it to me as Killua pressed the center button on his. "Now, most Trainers carry around six Poké Ball on their waist and more in their bags. Follow me and I'll show you how to use a Poké Ball. Tei, open up the back area."

The woman at the counter moved to the wall and pushed a button. The wall opened up to show an outside area. Joe grabbed a few objects that looked like Poké Balls from the counter as he went outside. Killua and I followed him and the wall closed behind us. I looked around outside and noticed that the area was caged in.

"Now, boys," Joe said, holding up one of the objects, "this is a Demo Ball. I use it to teach new Trainers how to catch Pokémon. Unfortunately, the Balls and the Pokémon are property of the Poké Mart, so Trainers can't take them on their journeys."

He gave a Demo Ball to each of us and took out a radio from his pocket. [It was a Walkie-Talkie, Gon.] (Eh? What was?) [That thi-ugh-never mind. Just continue.] (Okay.) So, he spoke into his radio and told the woman, Tei, to release the first Pokémon. A small rat came out of a hole in the side of the building that had just opened up. It was different from the one we had seen with Professor Netero. Joe called it a Rattata.

"Look carefully, boys," Joe said, "When you encounter a wild Pokémon, the first thing that you do is send out your own. You then damage the wild Pokémon so it'll be easier to catch. Once you feel the wild Pokémon is weak enough, you take one of your extra Poké Balls, press the center button like so," he pushed the middle of the Demo Ball, "and then you throw it at the Pokémon!"

He threw the Demo Ball and it hit the Rattata. The Rattata was covered in a red light and soon, it disappeared inside the Demo Ball. The Demo Ball fell to the ground and Joe said that once a Poké Ball stops shaking, it means the Pokémon is 'caught'. So we waited for the Demo Ball to stop. After three shakes, the light in the middle went away.

"That's how you know when the Pokémon is caught," Joe said, "Now you boys try it. However, despite what I just told you, I can't allow you to use your Pokémon against store property. You'll just have to throw your Demo Ball."

He spoke into his radio again and told Tei to let out another Pokémon. The hole in the building opened up again and another Rattata came out. Joe asked who would go first. I volunteered Killua, to repay him for letting me choose my Pokémon first. He wanted to protest but I insisted. With a sigh, he stepped forward and Joe instructed him on how to throw the ball so it would hit the Pokémon.

"Stand with your feet shoulder-width apart," he said, "Put your less-dominant foot forward a little bit. Yes, just like that. Now, aim with your eyes on where you want to throw. Once you have a clear view of your target, bring your arm forward and release the ball, bringing your dominant foot forward to stop you from tumbling over. You got it?"

Killua nodded and a few seconds later, he threw his Demo Ball. The Demo Ball hit the Rattata and instantly, it disappeared in a red light inside of the ball. We waited for it to stop shaking. After three shakes, the ball stopped. Killua didn't really seem that excited, but I could tell he was ecstatic! He walked back to me as I held my hand up and he slapped it.

I stepped forward and Joe instructed me the same way. Joe spoke into his radio for a third time, telling Tei to release one more Pokémon. A third Rattata came out of the open hole in the building. Joe said I could throw the Demo Ball whenever I was ready so I threw it right away. The Demo Ball hit the third Rattata and, like the others before, it disappeared inside the Demo ball in a right light. The Demo Ball dropped to the ground and it shook once… twice… three times before it stopped.

I jumped in excitement and ran back to where Killua was standing. He held up his hand for a high-five, but I threw my arms around him. He pushed me off, saying it was embarrassing. Joe came over and congratulated us. He said that we were the only ones to catch them on the first throw. The other Trainers kept missing the Pokémon. He led us back inside the Mart and asked us if we needed anything else.

"Actually," Killua said, "We're supposed to pick up a package for Professor Oa- I mean, Netero."

"Ah," Joe said in realization, "I got a call from him earlier, saying he'd be sending somebody. I would've thought it was one of his Aids. Well," he went behind the counter and put a box on the counter, "here's the package. With the influx of Trainers coming through here from Pallet Town, I wondered when he was gong to order this."

I put the box in my backpack. It just barely managed to fit. We were about to leave when Joe called out to us. He asked if we had been to the Pokémon Center yet. When we shook our heads, he came out from behind the counter again and told us to follow him outside. We went out the front doors and Joe led us to a big building with a red roof. Joe explained, when we went in, that each Pokémon Center was run by a different Nurse.

"Nobody knows her real name," Joe whispered to us, "so everyone just calls her and her sisters that are at the other Pokémon Centers 'Joy', because they're always so happy."

We walked up to the counter and Joe asked Nurse Joy to explain what a Pokémon Center does. Joy said that it's a place for Trainers to take their tired Pokémon to be fully recovered. She explained about the machine in each Pokémon Center, but I didn't listen because Killua was mimicking her, with her back turned towards us. At first, I was annoyed that he was being rude, but after a few seconds, I began to chuckle. When she turned around, we stopped and nodded when she asked if we understood what she said.

She told us we should stop by whenever our Pokémon got too tired to battle. We told her we would and thanked her for taking time to explain to us. She went back to what she was doing before and we went to a table and sat down. Joe told us that he had to get back to the Mart and that he'd give us a special discount the next time we came. Killua told me to wait at the table and ran after Joe.

When he caught up to him, Killua asked him something that I couldn't hear. He came back to the table and I asked him what he had just asked Joe. He said he'd tell me later and that he had to do something. I was a little mad that he told me to wait longer. I didn't really like waiting while people did things on their own.

While I was waiting, I decided to walk around the Pokémon Center. I noticed there was a computer to the side of the counter. I turned it on and it asked for my Trainer's license. I felt around my clothes for one, but I didn't feel it. I remembered that we had left so fast that we didn't have time to get our Trainer's licenses. So, I turned the computer off and sat back down.

A little while later, Killua came in to the Pokémon Center. He was all bruised. When I asked him what happened, he said it wasn't important. I insisted but he said I should drop it. I wouldn't drop it, though, and demanded that he told me what happened.

"Here," he said, holding out his arm, "Happy birthday."

I held out my hands and he dropped a Poké Ball into it. At first I was confused. Killua got me a Poké Ball for my birthday? It didn't seem like a gift he'd get beat up over. Plus, he had been gone for a while. It didn't take that long to walk to the Poké Mart and back. Then I noticed that the Poké Ball hadn't been shrunk. If Killua had bought me a Poké Ball, it would have been small, like the ones we saw on the shelf.

"Killua," I said, realizing, "you got me a Pokémon?"

Killua looked away, a little red, and nodded.

"You went out and captured a Pokémon? For me?"

Killua nodded again.

Tears started to roll down my face as I threw my arms around him and said, "Thank you, Killua! This is the best birthday present ever!"

"Hey," Killua said, "knock it off, Gon, there are people watching!"

He tried to push me off of him, but my grip only tightened. He had to pretend he was choking for me to let go of him. I quickly apologized, but when I found he wasn't actually choking, I hit his arm. He told me I should heal the Pokémon up at the counter, because he bruised it pretty bad. I joked that he was the one that needed to be healed at the counter.

"So," I said while I waited for it to be healed, "what Pokémon did you get me, Killua?"

Killua smiled and said, "You'll just have to find out when we battle."

I pouted and he laughed. Nurse Joy gave me back the Poké Ball and said that my Pokémon was well rested and should be ready to battle. I thanked her and Killua asked if his Pokémon could get healed. I wondered why he hadn't healed it when I had mine healed. He said he only just now thought of it.

"Liar." I said.

"What?" He defended, "I didn't lie. I did just think of having my Pokémon healed."

Nurse Joy gave Killua his Poké Ball back and said the same thing she said about mine. We thanked her again and left the Pokémon Center arguing about whether he had lied or not. Outside, Killua got tired of arguing and changed the subject to what I did while he was out. I told him about the computer that wanted a Trainer's license. He figured it must be a computer that only Pokémon Trainers can use. I also reminded him that we didn't have our Trainer's licenses.

"Oh, right," Killua said, "Didn't the old man say he'd give us two Pokémon if we did his little whatchamacallit-"

"Pokédex," I corrected.

"Pokédex thing?" I nodded and he continued, "Well, we only have one Pokémon that he gave us."

"We must have left so fast that we didn't even think about any of those," I reasoned.

We walked out of Viridian City and into the Guard building. The guard greeted us and we did the same as we walked past him and out onto Route 1. It took us less time to get through Route 1 because we jumped down the ledges we had climbed before. We even noticed a ledge that wasn't on the path. When we got back to Pallet Town, we went right to the Lab.

"Hm? Ah! Gon, Killua!" the Professor said, "I'm glad to see you back."

"We have your package, Professor," I said.

"But we won't give it to you," Killua added quickly, "unless you hand over our Trainer's licenses and the other Pokémon you promised us for doing your Pokédex thing."

"Killua," I said, "we never talked about that!"

Netero laughed and said, "No need to be so hasty, young Zoldyck. I'll give you what I promised."

He handed us a Poké Ball each. Mine had a star on it. I looked over to Killuas and saw his had a lightning bolt on it. I asked the Professor what these symbols meant. He explained that the lightning bolt represented an Electric-type and the star was a Normal-type. He said that Electric-types were fast on their feet and quick thinkers, while Normal-types bring balance to everybody around them.

He also gave us a Pokédex each. He explained that the Pokédex will automatically record the data of a Pokémon we saw. It also has a few other functions but he said he couldn't explain them all or else we'd be there all day. Lastly, he took us to another room of the lab where a camera was hooked up to a computer. He said that when we got our pictures taken, they'd be printed on cards that would serve as our Trainer's licenses.

I got my picture taken first then Killua got his picture taken. Our Trainer's licenses were printed out right after. We then had to sign the back of the cards to make them official, according to the Professor. Once our Trainer's licenses were official, we headed back outside. I wanted to stop at my house before to say goodbye to my Aunt Mito before we left town again. Killua stopped me on the way.

"My challenge still stands, Gon," he said, "Let's battle right now!"

I nodded and said, "Okay!"

I reached for a Poké Ball on my belt. When I had one, I pressed the button to make it bigger. I noticed the star on the Poké Ball. It was the one I just got from Professor Netero. I threw the Ball and a small dog-looking Pokémon with a fluffy tail came out. Killua threw his and a yellow and black mouse-looking Pokémon came out.

"Hey, Killua," I said, "Don't these two look familiar?"

"Yeah," he said, "These are the ones the old man caught when we tried to leave town the first time."

[(_Pokémon Battle: Gon Freecss vs. Killua Zoldyck._)]

I heard a robot voice. I looked around, trying to see if anybody else was around. I noticed Killua looking around, too. I asked him if he heard a voice, too. He nodded and continued looking around. Professor Netero came out of his lab and I called to him. We explained that we had just started a battle and we heard a voice.

"Ah," he said, "That was just the Pokédex."

"The hell?" Killua said.

"That is one of the other functions of the Pokédex," the Professor explained, "It will automatically record any battles you boys have. It also has a list of moves that your Pokémon knows so all you have to do is look at that list and just call out a move. To make sure battles don't take too long, the Pokémon League has a 'Hit-Point', or 'HP', system in place. I've programmed the Pokédex to automatically calculate the 'Hit Points' each Pokémon has."

"What about Trainers that don't have Pokédexes?" I asked.

"I'm sure they have their own way of calculating the 'Hit Points'," the Professor answered, "Now, please, continue with the battle. And, if you don't mind, I'd like to watch."

"Okay," I said, taking out my Pokédex.

[(_First Pokémon: Eevee_)]

"That means you go first, Gon," Netero said.

"Oh, um…" I looked at the list of moves. I saw six slots that were empty and three that had words, "Tackle."

My Pokémon, Eevee, ran up and hit Killua's with its body.

[(_Tackle: 10 damage. HP remaining: 30. Pokémon: Pikachu_)]

"Killua, that means it's your turn," the Professor said.

Killua looked at his own Pokédex and said, "Scratch."

Killua's Pikachu ran up and brought its claw down on Eevee.

[(_Scratch: 5 damage. HP remaining 35. Pokémon: Eevee._)]

I called out for Eevee to use Scratch and it did the same thing as Killua's Piikachu.

[(_Scratch: 20 Damage. Critical Hit. HP remaining: 10. Pokémon: Pikachu._)]

"Professor, what does 'Critical Hit' mean?" I asked.

"That means that your Pokémon did extra damage to your opponent." He explained.

Killua called for his Pikachu to use Tackle.

[(_Tackle: 15 damage. HP remaining: 20. Pokémon: Eevee._)]

"Eevee, um…" I looked at the list on my Pokédex again, "Growl?"

Eevee let out a low growl, which seemed to frighten Killua's Pikachu a little.

[(_Growl: Defence lowered. HP remaining: 10. Pokémon: Pikachu_)]

Killua told his Pikachu to tackle my Eevee again.

[(_Tackle: 10 damage. HP remaining: 10. Pokémon: Eevee._)]

I called out for Eevee to use Scratch again.

[(_Scratch: 10 damage. HP remaining: 0. Choose next Pokémon._)]

Killua called back his Pikachu and sent out his last Pokémon.

[(_Pokémon: Squirtle_)]

Killua told his Squirtle to use Tackle.

[(_Tackle: 10 damage. HP remaining: 0. Choose next Pokémon._)]

I called back Eevee and got another Poké Ball from my belt. When I pushed the button, I noticed it had the fire symbol on it. I threw it and out came my first Pokémon.

[(_Pokémon: Charmander_)]

==-==-==-==-==-==-==-==-==  
A/N: So, this is the new Battle mechanic I've come up with for the story. I didn't want to get repetitive during the battles and I'm too lazy to describe every action taken. If there's a new move that's called, then I will do my best to describe that the first time. After that, you'll just have to imagine what it is by the name. Also, with the mention of "six free slots", I am capping the move limit at 6. So, what counts as a move since there are already three there? The three moves already there, Tackle, Scratch and Growl, are moves that just come naturally to the Pokémon. In other words, they're staples; they can't be forgotten. Speaking of forgotten moves, a Pokémon may recall a move it had supposedly "forgotten" because you never truly forget something you've learned.

One more thing, whenever you see this: [(_italic text_)], it is the Pokédex talking. I might have somebody use the Pokédex to look up information so, keep that in mind. Also, I'll try and keep Gon or Killua's narrative to a minimum during battles. The reason being I don't really like having a narrative paragraph that's only one sentence, as that's what it is most of the time. More than likely, it'll be them (i.e whoever's battling) just calling out attacks. Hopefully, you'll be able to understand the battle system that this story has because I really don't want to describe "so-and-so Pokémon ran up and hit opponent Pokémon with its body" over and over again.  
==-==-==-==-==-==-==-==-==


End file.
